Cicadas and Sunsets
by Youkai Maiden
Summary: Meg and Jo start watching a movie together, but then Meg has to wonder if Jo has feelings for her too. JoXMeg


Heya peoples. I tried a Bakuten (I'm hooked on that title more than Burst Angel now) fic not too long ago on another account, Turqi, but I got severely uninterested in it. So now I've switched accounts and am going to try a little shoujo-ai (squee).

I do not own Bakuten. Enjoi!

………..

The sun had descended into the horizon, painting the sky watercolor red and purple. The trailer was hidden amongst a ring of trees, the suns weak rays peeking at it through the leaves. It was a perfect evening: cool but not cold, a slight breeze, and the faintest hum of cicadas.

Because of this, Jo decided to take advantage of the evening. She was atop the trailer, soaking up the cool air and watching a werewolf movie. With a sigh, she stretched out on her stomach, allowing a calm breeze to swim around her bare toes, up her t-shirt clad body, and through her slightly damp silver-white locks.

As the movie came upon a scene where the hero first encountered the werewolf, a small cicada landed in front of her face, humming gently. Jo crossed her arms under her chin and titled her head, staring at the cicada. It suddenly buzzed and fluttered its wings then took to the sky. The teen shrugged and went back to her movie, barely noticing footsteps behind her.

"Hey, Jo, whatcha watchin' this time?"

When the soft voice met with her ears, Jo rolled over and found herself glancing up at Meg, who was wearing a baby-blue tank top and a pair of skin-tight black shorts. The red-haired teen dropped to her knees beside Jo.

"It's called "Moonlit Curse"," Jo replied, flipping back onto her stomach.

Meg didn't reply. She slid onto her stomach close to Jo and rested her head on the older girl's arm. After a moment, she asked, "Is it any good?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

Okay, so Jo really wasn't much for talking. She never had been, actually, but that didn't bother Meg too much. She was pretty much used to it now.

As the movie continued, Meg began to fidget a little. Sitting still wasn't exactly her specialty. She kicked her feet back and forth in the air.

__

Swish, swish, swish.

The newly-transformed werewolf man was hiding in some bushes close to random bystanders one and two. Meg frowned and her feet occasionally slapped the trailer.

__

Swish, swish, thud, swish, thud, swish.

The werewolf shot out and chomped down on random bystander number one's neck, and Meg small feet began smacking the trailer every time.

__

Thud, swish, thud, thud, thud.

Jo glanced over at the red-head, who was completely oblivious to what she was doing. Soon Jo couldn't take it anymore. "Meg, knock it off."

"What?"

"Your feet. Quit kicking the trailer."

Meg quickly locked her eyes back on the TV screen. "Sorry, I just can't stay still!"

"Whatever," Jo said dryly, returning her attention to the screen.

Bystander number two was in a fetal position against a tree and probably about to pee her pants. Jo laughed a little. Quite a few of her enemies had ended up in that exact position, except they weren't acting. Most of the time they also had a gun shoved against their temple or a rather frightening Jango threatening to squash them into pavement pizza. Meg couldn't help but smile; she had a pretty good idea why Jo was laughing.

The movie progressed a little further, and Jo, oddly enough, hadn't heard anything else out of Meg. She hadn't moved even a little, which must have been rather hard considering it was Meg. Jo gave a mental shrug, thinking maybe her red-headed friend was learning some self-control.

But the stillness was too good to be true.

Shortly after that, Meg unconsciously began swirling her feet around in the air. Then, one foot came down close to the trailer and brushed against Jo's ankle. At the contact, Meg's eyes widened a bit, but Jo ignored it.

It was sort of a secret, but Meg had had a crush a Jo for quite a while, and she wasn't sure if her heart's desire felt the same. She quickly noticed that this would be a perfect chance to find out and decided to perform a little experiment and see just how far Jo would let her go. She ever so innocently brushed her leg against the older teen's again.

No response.

Meg then traced the sensitive underside of Jo's foot with her toe. Jo shivered a little, but said nothing so Meg continued. She carefully allowed her leg to bend, her foot slowly traveling up Jo's calf, and the silver-haired teen's lip began to twitch a little.

It became hard for Meg to bend her leg enough to continue with that act, so she very cautiously replaced her foot with a trembling hand. She lightly traced the inside of Jo's creamy thigh, and soon her fingers meet with the hem of the older teen's t-shirt.

Meg began to worry a little as her fingertips dipped under the shirt's hem. Jo hadn't said anything so far but…

"Meg, what the hell are you doing?" came a low growl from Jo.

The younger girl quickly jerked her hands out from under the shirt then placed them onto Jo's lower back. "Ah, back massage! Yeah, that's it!"

"What?" Jo said, confused.

Meg began kneaded the small of Jo's back. "Just stay still! You're so stressed out all the time. This should help!"

"You're a spaz."

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Meg agreed, very carefully throwing a leg over Jo's hip, straddling her rear. "Now don't say anything!" Before Jo could start complaining, Meg rubbed small circles on Jo's lower back then moved up to her shoulders.

It only took a few minutes of the gentle treatment to send Jo into a partial-trance. The older girl nuzzled into her crossed arms, humming contently.

"Jo," Meg finally said, breaking the silence that had previously washed over. "I need to ask you something."

"Mmm?" Jo purred.

The red-head's hands came to a stop. "Do… do you like me?"

Jo shifted a bit under Meg then coaxed the younger girl to raise up some so she could flip over. Meg complied, and the silver-haired teen rolled onto her back, still allowing Meg to straddle her hips.

"Well, 'course I do…" Jo said bluntly.

"No, I mean… do you_ really_ like me?"

"You mean as more than a friend?"

Meg gulped, avoiding Jo's ruby gaze. "Y-yeah…"

For a moment Jo was silent, but then a very un-Jo-like smile crept on the teen's lips. She draped her arms around Meg's neck and pulled her down into a affectionate embrace. Meg gasped, utterly shocked, but the heart-attack inducing action had yet to happen. Jo's lips locked with Meg's, starting off with innocent closed-mouth kisses and soon becoming more intense.

As their tongues dueled passionately, the movie came to a scene where terrified bystander number two goes into a screaming fit. Meg placed a hand on the little TV, as did Jo, and they both thrust it to the side. The poor TV skidded across the trailer's top then tipped over the edge and plummeted to the ground, but the newly-joined lovers could care less. Who needed some stupid horror flick?

After all they had each other…

…………

Yay! That was fun! Anyway, please R'n'R! There may be a sequel!


End file.
